


The Pastor's Son

by ExplodingDick



Series: Nipple Play/Lactation [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blasphemy, Bottom Samandriel, Butt Plugs, Church Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean, Dom/sub Undertones, Good Boy Samandriel, M/M, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Restraints, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sub Samandriel, Threesome - M/M/M, Twink Samandriel, Versatile Cas, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplodingDick/pseuds/ExplodingDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samandriel exhaled shakily. He loved to be taken like this, in the dark, dirty basement while he was supposed to be serving God and his community. He was almost fully hard and nothing had even happened yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pastor's Son

**Author's Note:**

> Twink Samandriel is life. So are his nipples.
> 
> My Tumblr: [ExplodingDick](http://www.explodingdick.tumblr.com/)

Samandriel, the pastor's son, was left alone in the church basement, his father having instructed him to bring up the supplies for the church's family night. 

The twink's pale complexion was already turning red, his heart rate getting faster, because he knew that any second- "Oh," he exclaimed as two strong hands wrapped around his middle from behind, and a pair of warm lips began kissing at his neck. "Dean," he breathed. The other man hummed in reply, his breath hot in the twink's ear. 

"Cas'll be here any minute, baby," Dean said, before Samandriel had the chance to ask. 

Cas came down a few seconds later, flashing Samandriel a gummy smile before both of the older men set to work. Cas gently cupped the boy's face and kissed him sweetly while his hands moved to unbutton the boy's pants. 

Dean continued to kiss his neck, his hands travelling under Samandriel's shirt to run his palms up and down his slim sides. Samandriel exhaled shakily. He loved to be taken like this, in the dark, dirty basement while he was supposed to be serving God and his community. He was almost fully hard and nothing had even happened yet. 

Cas stopped kissing him, his full attention now focused on getting the twink's jeans and panties off. Dean took the opportunity to pull Samandriel's shirt over his head, fingers moving automatically to his nipples. Dean was obsessed with the boy's nipples, always taking the time to lick and suck on them. Right now he ran his thumbs gently over the buds, the delicate sensation making Samandriel mewl. 

The soft noises coming from the boy's mouth were replaced with a yelp, though, when Cas suddenly grabbed the plug that was in his ass and fucked it in and out a couple times, his practiced thrusts perfectly nailing the twink's prostate. 

"What a greedy little hole," Cas rasped, arousal clear in his voice as he knelt between Samandriel's legs. "Needs to be filled up at all times, doesn't it?" The boy didn't answer, instead throwing his head back onto Dean's shoulder as Cas continued to fuck him with the plug. 

Dean's fingers grew bolder, pinching and pulling at the boy's nips, rolling and twisting them as Samandriel squirmed. "Your nipples are so red, baby," he drawled, his husky voice registering in the boy's ear. "Do you like that? Do you like it when I torture your nipples, as if I'm pulling at them because I'm trying to nurse from you?" 

"Yes. Yes, Dean," the boy nodded fervently, and Dean smirked at his enthusiastic reaction. 

He slid his hands down the boy's arms, intertwining their fingers together and moving Samandriel's hands from where they were tangled in Cas' hair. Dean brought the boy's hands behind his back, crossing them at the wrists and whispering into his ear. "I'm going to put my mouth on you now. Will you be a good boy for me and stay still?" 

"Yes," the boy answered breathily, nodding again. 

Dean walked to face the front of Samandriel's body, Cas shifting a little to allow him more room. Dean wasted no time, leaning in to lap at the boy's nipples with his tongue, one and then the other, as the twink let out little pants and huffs of air in appreciation. 

Cas knew the drill by now. When Dean started licking, so did he. He fucked the butt plug into Samandriel's hole one last time before pulling it out with a small pop. Samandriel whined at the loss, his hole clenching around nothing. Cas chuckled lowly before flattening his tongue and licking across the fluttering little hole, eliciting a sharp whine from the boy. He continued to lick at the boy's rosebud, neglecting to stick his tongue in only because he knew how much Samandriel wanted him to. 

Dean pulled away from the twink's chest and looked him in the eyes. "Want me to use your pretty tits, babe? Want me to suckle on them as if I'm feeding from you?" 

"Yes, Dean. Please," Samandriel stuttered. 

Dean chuckled. The boy's eyes were wide, pleading and desperate. Dean was feeling kind today, so he set right to work, ducking down and sucking hard on a nipple. Samandriel let out a wail, thusting out his chest as if it were an offering. 

Cas took that as his cue to spear his tongue into the boy's hole, eliciting a loud moan from him. Samandriel's little form writhed under the ministrations of the two men's relentless mouths as they worshipped him, Dean alternating between nipples, sucking and biting and nibbling, and Cas eating out his slutty hole. 

Through the haze that had formed in Samandriel's mind at the delicious attacks on his senses, the boy barely managed to remember Dean's orders to keep his hands behind his back. And he barely registered it when a rough voice suddenly called his name- "Samandriel?" 

Suddenly the warmth at his chest and in his hole were gone. Dean and Cas were frozen stock still, looking up toward the stairs in shock. The boy followed their gazes. He almost fell when he saw his father standing at the top of the stairs, a look of bewilderment and confusion on his face.


End file.
